Complicated love
by Cheeruma03
Summary: kisah tentang harian Ten-Ten si culun, Naruto yang keren, dan kawan-kawan sepergaulannya... no lemon/lime! (pasti)
1. Chapter 1

DESCRIPTION

Ini Fan Fiction pertamaku jadi maaf kalau ceritanya pasaran, ataupun rada'-rada' gak jelas... tapi silahkan baca saja dulu...

HAK MILIK TETAP MILIK: MASASHI KISHIMOTO

COMPLICATED LOVE

Ini adalah pagi yang cukup cerah, cukup untuk membuat para remaja tingkat SMA ingin pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan dan hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Ten-Ten. Wanita berambut lurus berwarna coklat dengan gaya rambut khas China, yaitu ber-poni dan digelung 2 di samping kanan-kiri. Dia bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School, sekolah untuk anak-anak orang kaya. Dia hanyalah seorang gadis beruntung yang mendapat biaya dari keluarga Hyuuga, karena ayahnya berjasa besar pada keluarga Hyuuga. Karena itulah Ten-Ten selalu menyemangati diri sendiri dengan cara tidak ingin membebani keluarga Huuga lagi, sejak kecil Ten-Ten tidak pernah mengenal seorang ayah. Karena ayahnya meninggal saat ia dalam kandungan ibunya, saat itu 7 bulan. "Ten-Ten, ayo sudah jam tujuh...!"ibu Ten-Ten memperingatkan dari bawah, Ten-Ten bergegas keluar kamar segera meminum susu, dan dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan 'jurus kaki seribu'. Setelah sampai disekolah dia dihukum oleh guru Iruka, selaku wali kelasnya, parahnya saat dia dihukum dia ditertawakan oleh Neji Hyuuga, anak pertama di keluarga Hyuuga. Setelah sekian lama dihukum berdiri di depan kelas dia akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk masuk, dia segera mengambil tempat duduk kosong tepat di sebelah Hinata Hyuuga. Adik dari Neji, Ten-Ten membuka percakapan dengan Hinata "hai Hinata" "h... hai Ten-T...Ten..." balas Hinata, "kau anak dari keluarga Hyuuga, kan?"tanya Ten-Ten, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. "Hinata kau mau ke..." kriiiing... bel istirahat membuyarkan percakapan antara Ten-Ten dengan anak paling cantik di sekolah, baru kali ini Ten-Ten bisa bersebelahan dengan Hinata apalagi berbicara dengannya. Karena biasanya bangku sebelah Hinata selalu diisi oleh pacar Naruto yaitu Sakura, "hei, Ten-Ten"sapa seseorang dari belakang Ten-Ten, ternyata itu Neji Hyuuga "ada apa?" balas Ten-Ten sinis "hei, jangan kasar begitu, dong... kepada oarang yang keluarganya rela untuk membiayai pendidikanmu disini!"Ten-Ten terdiam, dia merasa diejek oleh Neji Hyuuga "aku hanya ingin berkata padamu jangan pernah berbicara lagi dengan Hinata-sama, atau beasiswa untukmu akan segera kucabut!" ancam Neji pada Ten-Ten, Neji segera melangkah menjauh. Ten-Ten segera menuju kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan, saat mengantri seseorang mendorongnya dari belakang hingga Ten-Ten terjatuh. Tetapi semua orang malah menertawainya karena dia terjatuh di kubangan tumpahan minuman, seragamnya menjadi basah. Dia segera berlari menuju toilet wanita dan membasuh seragamnya dengan sedikit air dan segera mengelapnya dengan tisu toilet hingga kering, Ten-Ten melangkah keluar dari toilet namun seseorang menghentikannya " kau t...tidak apa-a...apa kan, Ten-Ten?"tanya seseorang yang pasti semua orang mengenal anak dengan logat terbata-batanya itu, "tidak apa-apa, kok... Hinata" "maaf, ya tadi Neji-san yang mendorongmu hingga kau seperti ini!" "iya, tidak apa-apa, kok dia pasti tidak sengaja... aku duluan, ya?!"Ten-Ten segera menuju kelas dan duduk dibangkunya, "hai, seragam basah haha..." ejek seseorang, Ten-Ten hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar Neji berkata begitu. "hei, jangan kasar begitu pada perempuan!" kata seseorang ditengah-tengah tawa Neji "apa maumu Namikaze?" "sejelek apapun Ten-Ten, tetapi dia juga perempuan, kawan...!"kata Naruto sembari memegang pundak Neji, Neji segera menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya dan menghajarnya hingga ia terjatuh ke pangkuan Ten-Ten. Naruto hendak bangkit, namun Ten-Ten menghalanginya dan segera membawa Naruto ke UKS. Ten-Ten segera mengobati luka Naruto, selama Ten-Ten mengobati Naruto terus memandangi Ten-Ten hingga Ten-Ten membalas tatapan mata 'saphire' Naruto.

MY COMMENT: akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini, butuh perjuangan paaanjang! (masa'?) ditunggu, ya... sampai aku update chapter 2-nya...! oke!


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah sekian lama Ten-Ten memandangi Naruto, perlahan Naruto membuka mulut, mendekat ke arah Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten juga perlahan membuka mulutnya, kriiiiing... bel masuk berbunyi membuyarkan momen spesial antara Ten-Ten dengan ketua OSIS, yaitu Naruto "a...aku masuk ke kelas dulu, y...ya..."Ten-Ten menjadi sedikit gugup. Ten-Ten segera keluar UKS dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, Ten-Ten segera duduk di tempatnya tetapi ternyata kursinya sudah diberi lem oleh seseorang. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari kursi, tetapi guru Asuma sudah lebih dulu memasuki kelas. "ya, selamat siang anak-anak" "selamat siang Asuma-sensei"jawab murid-murid serentak "pelajaran yang akan kita pelajari sekarang adala..." jgreeek... seseorang membuka pintu lebar-lebar "selamat siang...! oh... Asuma-sensei, maaf saya terlambat, baru saja dari UKS, baru saja diobati oleh Ten-Ten sambil melakukan 'hal lainnya' bukan begitu, Ten-Ten sayangku?" Naruto berusaha memberitahu apa yang baru saja dia lakukan agar tidak jadi dihukum oleh Asuma-sensei. "sialan, kau Naruto! Kita tak melakukan apapun disana! Aku hanya mengobati lukamu!" Ten-Ten benar-benar marah kali ini, dia berani membentak, karena dia merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan oleh Naruto. Ten-Ten segera mengambil tasnya menampar Naruto lalu pergi, dia tidak sadar bahwa kursinya masih menempel di bokongnya. Karena ukuran tangga yang ada di depan kelasnya kecil maka kursinya tersangkut lalu terlepas, namun, roknya malah jadi sobek. Lagi-lagi semua orang menertawainya, Ten-Ten masih terus berjalan tidak peduli gelak tawa anak-anak dibelakangnya. Tetapi ternyata guru Asuma juga marah besar beliau memarahi dan menghukum murid-murid yang memberi lem dibangku Ten-Ten. Untungnya jalanan di siang yang terik itu sepi, sehingga tidak semua orang melihat Ten-Ten berjalan menggunakan rok yang bolong seperti itu. Sesampainya di rumah ibu Ten-Ten bertanya "apa yang terjadi?" "aku sengaja mengguntingnya, karena motif di bagian belakang ini tampak jelek... nanti akan kujahit lagi" "tetapi kalau seperti itu,kan..." "sudahlah, bu! Ten-Ten capek! Ten-Ten kekamar dulu!" bahkan Ten-Ten membentak ibunya sendiri, saking jengkelnya dia saat itu, nyatanya waktu sudah masuk kamar Ten-Ten mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu menangis.


End file.
